Find Me
by Voltaire63
Summary: Jack is lost and Sue sets out to find him.


Find Me

_"Sue, help me." _  
_"Jack, where are you?"_  
_"I don't know. Help me."_

Jack opened his eyes. He had been dreaming of calling to Sue for help. He didn't know where he was. He tried to sit up but the pain over whelmed him. He lay still and tried to look around. He was so dizzy and the lighting was dim. "Where am I? I'm lost." Why couldn't he remember where he was or how he got here. He hurt all over. His head throbbed. But his body hurt too, all of it. Any movement caused agony. He started to panic. "Must think. I can do this. I'm Special Agent Jack Hudson, and I'm ... I don't know" he sighed. "I can't remember." Tears of pain and frustration threatened to fall. "Please find me. I can't find you." He closed his eyes and oblivion overtook him again.

Bobby was furious. How could SOG lose him. And now Sue was missing too. She and Levi had gone to the location where Jack was last seen and now she was missing too. Jack had been undercover with Tony Capano again and had apparently been compromised. Why had their supervisors insisted on using Capano again? And Jack really didn't want any thing to do with him but he followed orders. Now the whole crew Jack and Tony had infiltrated had disappeared, including Jack and Tony. Tara typed away at her computer trying to get any kind of lead.

"Can you get a fix on Sue's phone?" Myles asked.

"No, but the lo-jack on her car is working. Look at this map. She has driven way out of town."

"Let's go guys. Break out the armory and get us some back-up", ordered D.

_"Jack, I'll find you. Just tell me what you see."_  
_"I can't. I'm so dizzy. It's all spinning. Please find me."_  
_"I'm coming Jack."_

Sue and Levi had followed a car that drove away from the warehouse where Jack was last seen. They drove way out to the countryside. She parked off the road and followed on foot. She had a feeling that Jack was calling her. But of course she couldn't hear him if he were. Her Blackberry got no reception here, so she couldn't call Bobby and the team for help.  
As night fell, she told Levi,"find Jack, boy. Find Jack." Levi tugged on his leash and pulled her along away from the farmhouse where the men she followed had entered. She wasn't sure if Capano was one of the men or not. A steep hill loomed up in front of her. A very steep hill. But Levi kept going toward it and up it. She had a flashlight in her pocket which she discretely turned on. The trail was treacherous and she had to watch her step constantly. Calling to Jack would be useless because she wouldn't be able to hear him answer. So she just followed Levi, praying he knew where he was going. Finally reaching the hilltop, she shined her light down the other side. There was no path, just a rocky, dangerous descent. Levi tugged harder on the leash. She unclipped it and sent him ahead. The Golden bounded down the hill. She followed his path with her light. The yellow fur shone easily in the dim glow of the torch. Finally Levi stopped and appeared to dance around something on the ground. Sue carefully began her descent toward her dog. Levi ran back and forth from her to the bottom of the hill. She half slid down the final few yards and reached Levi's find. It was Jack. But he wasn't moving, even as Levi licked and nudged him. She ran to him, shining her light on him. How long had he lain here? He was lying in an awkward position. Surely he had suffered broken bones. It appeared he had fallen to this spot. She called his name softly and tried to straighten his body.

His eyes fluttered open and he winced in pain. "You found me. I knew you would. Or am I still dreaming?" he whispered.

"Oh, Jack. I'm really here. What has happened to you?"

His jacket lay open and she could see a large red stain on his shirt. Apparently he'd been shot and had fallen all the way down the hill, sustaining numerous bruises and broken bones. She could never get him to her car by herself, and she didn't know how badly he was hurt. His head was bloody, his leg lay at an angle that indicated it was broken. What else was injured? His bullet wound at least seemed to have stopped bleeding. She might be able to drag him out of sight before daylight and someone came looking for his body. There were trees and boulders and bushes that would make good cover. She took him by the shoulders and began to slowly drag him toward shelter. He cried out in pain, but she couldn't hear him. The process wasn't very fast but at last she was satisfied where they were. Exhausted, she sat down and rested. Jack's breathing was shallow and rapid. She took off her jacket and covered him. The night was not very cold but Jack felt cold to her touch. She sat with her back against a tree with Jack's head in her lap. Even though he was again unconscious she could see the pain etched on his face. Holding his hand with hers she brushed his hair back from his forehead with her other hand. There was a bloody gash on his brow. He probably had a concussion too. Levi curled up next to Jack's body adding his warmth to the injured agent. Sue didn't want to leave him to go for help. Maybe she could leave Levi to watch over him. Jack stirred. She lit her torch so she could see his lips.

"Sue, I can't remember what has happened."

"Jack, it's ok. I'm here. You don't need to remember right now." He tried to move but the pain again stopped him.  
"Please don't move, Jack. You've got some broken bones that don't need to be jostled. I'm going for help, Levi is going to stay with you."

Jack started to panic again. "Don't go, Sue. Please." He squeezed her hand.

She felt her heart break when he pleaded for her to stay with him. She didn't want to go, but he could die if she didn't get help soon.

"I promise I won't be gone long." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He smiled sadly. "Okay", he said resignedly.

She placed his hand she had been holding on Levi. "Stay with Jack, boy." Jack's breathing was ragged and shallow. She suspected something was wrong internally and getting worse every minute. " Shut your eyes and I'll be back before you know it."

It was dawn and the team was breaking speed records getting out of town and toward the last location of Sue's car. "Slow down. Her car should be right over here." Myles pointed up ahead to the side of the road. As their two cars pulled up beside Sue's they saw her running toward it.

Bobby jumped out and ran to meet her. "I've found Jack, Bobby, but he's hurt."

"Is it bad?"

She nodded letting spill the tears that till now she had been able to hold in check. "I left Levi with him. He's hurt and scared."

Myles, who had scouted ahead came back and reported that there was a lot of activity in the farm house.  
"Bobby, you and Myles go with Sue. Take the walkies. I'll wait here for back up and radio Tara to send an ambulance," said D.

"He's on the other side of that hill."

"Okay. Let's go."

Bobby groaned when he saw Jack's broken body lying beside the big Golden. "Hey Sparky. Can you hear me mate?"

Jack slowly opened his eyes, searching for Sue. "I told you I wouldn't be gone long." She knelt beside him, once again holding his hand.

He smiled weakly at Sue and said "hey, Crash."

"Well you're a mess, mate. Got any bones that aren't broken?"

Meanwhile Myles radioed D. "I think we're going to need a helicopter for Jack. He's in a fairly inaccessible place and he's hurt pretty badly."

"Copy that Myles. I'll let Tara know."

"Hang on Jack. We'll have you out of here in no time, Mate."  
Bobby knelt by Jack and took a good look at his visible injuries. He put his rolled up jacket under his head. He too noticed how labored Jack's breathing was becoming.

D radioed back. "Can't get a helicopter to you until the farmhouse raid is over. It'll be at least another half hour."

"Copy that. But hurry. Jack's having trouble breathing, and it's just getting worse," said Myles.

Sue and Bobby looked at each other concerned. Jack was gasping now. Bobby suspected the bullet had collapsed his lung. "Let's get you in a more upright position, Sparky. I think you'll breathe a little better."

He and Myles lifted up his torso and got him leaning against a tree. Tears of pain rolled down Jack's cheeks, but he could breathe better. Sue sat beside him and Jack's head fell onto her shoulder. Myles took off his coat and covered him. Myles and Bobby could now hear gunfire coming from the other side of the hill.

"What?" asked Sue.

"Gunfire. The raid is in progress."

The radio beeped. "Helicopter should be at your location in 20," said D.

"Copy that. None too soon," replied Myles.

Jack again opened his eyes. "I remember something", he whispered.

"What's that, mate? Didn't hear you."

"He said he remembers something." It didn't matter how softly Jack spoke, she could read his lips.

"My jacket pocket." Sue reached in a pulled out a flash drive.

Myles took it. "If this is what i think it is that's what we need to take these guys down. Good job, Jack."  
Jack smiled weakly and closed his eyes again.

Bobby asked Sue, "how did you find Sparky?"

"I heard him calling me." Bobby and Myles looked at her puzzled.

"I actually didn't hear him," she smiled. "I heard him in my head. It's hard to explain," she said thoughtfully.

The men looked up as they heard the helicopter rotor. Sue looked up where they were looking. "Thank god, at last."

The paramedics came running over to them. One look at Jack and they inserted a chest tube. Jack's breathing immediately became eased. Then they set about splinting his right leg and arm. They checked his neck and back. He seemed okay there. They bandaged his bullet wound.

"Mr. Hudson, can you hear me?" Jack's eyes fluttered. He nodded slightly. "Let's get an IV started and transport. One of you can come along."

"You go Sue. We'll take Levi."

When the whole team arrived at the hospital they found Sue sitting alone. Levi ran over to her. Jack was still in surgery.

2 hours later the surgeon came to them. "Agent Hudson has sustained a lot of injuries. But we think he should eventually be okay. The bullet collapsed his lung and broke two ribs on his left side. But the fall is where most of his injuries originate. His right leg is broken in two places as is his right arm. His shoulder is dislocated, collarbone broken, six ribs on the right side broken. He has a concussion from at least two blows to his head. And his bruises and abrasions are numerous. He is in a lot of pain so we have him heavily sedated. He won't fully wake up for a least 24 hours."

"Can we see him? Sue pleaded.

"Of course, but you understand he won't respond."

After everyone had left Sue stayed behind sitting in Jack's room watching him sleep. He looked so pitiful, casts on his arm and leg, stitches on his head and just the pallor overall. She couldn't even hold his good hand because of the IV in it.

Back at the bullpen a heated discussion was in progress. "Why wasn't Capano at the farmhouse?" Bobby asked. "And who shot Jack and why?"

"Jack always said Capano was dangerous" Myles added. "We won't get any details till he wakes up and hopefully remembers something."

D inquired,"are ballistics back yet on the slug they took out of Jack?"

"I've got them right here", said Tara looking at her computer. "You're not going to believe this. It's Capano's gun."

"Oh, I believe it. I even expected it," Bobby growled. "There is no where far enough away that bloke can hide from me."

Lucy asked, "why would he want to hurt Jack? Aren't we all on the same side?"

"Capano is only on Capano's side."

Jack was slowly waking up. Sue pulled her chair close to his bed. His lids fluttered. At last his big brown eyes were open, looking at her. A person could drown in those eyes, she thought to herself.

"Hi", he croaked.

She grinned, "hi yourself."

He looked around his room and down at his own body. He was a bit taken aback by the casts.

"Would you like some water?" she asked.

"Please." Sue held the cup and straw for him.  
"Thank you for finding me. I knew you would."

"It's strange, but I felt as though you were calling me."

"I was, but I thought it was just in my mind. Wait a minute. You couldn't have heard me because I didn't say anything out loud and you couldn't have heard me anyway."

"We'll never know what led me to you."

"Have you been here long?"

"Yes. Since we brought you in yesterday morning. Jack, I was so scared for you." He smiled and reached for her hand with the one with the IV. "Careful," she said as she took it. "You don't want to pull that out"

Bobby popped in the door."Well, Sparky. Did you decide to rejoin the land of the living ?"

"Yeah, Crash."

"Do you remember anything now?"

"A little. Were you able to get anything off the flash drive?"

"Quite a bit actually. And when we raided the farmhouse we caught everyone except the head guy and Capano. Sparky, why did Tony shoot you?"

"As you know, this was a big arms dealer and his gang of thugs that we were infiltrating. Tony made his own deal with the head guy. I think he was planning on a big score that he could retire to South America on. I stood in his way. So he broke my cover and was ordered to get rid of me. I ran. He chased. The rest you know." Jack yawned, grimaced and said, "I think I need to sleep now. I can hardly keep my eyes open. And I've got a real bear of a headache."

"I'll catch you tomorrow, Sparks. And just to let you know, Mate, ain't nowhere Capano is going to hide from me."

Jack smiled, closed his eyes and was asleep before Bobby could reach the door.  
"Come on Sue. I'll take you home so you can get some rest too. He'll be okay for the night. You can be back in the morning."  
Sue hesitated then agreed to go with Bobby.

Jack had a bad night. He was sick several times and each time he vomited his ribs hurt so bad he almost passed out. His head throbbed and he was dizzy. Finally the anti-nausea meds kicked in and he slept fitfully the rest of the night.  
When Sue arrived she thought Jack looked worse than the day before. The nurse came in and told her about his bad night. "I knew I shouldn't have left him," Sue sighed.

You don't think Capano will try to finish off Jack, do you Bobby?" asked Lucy worriedly.

"He would be stupid to try. And now there's no reason. Jack has already outed him."

"Revenge, maybe?" suggested Myles. "He doesn't like Jack as much as Jack doesn't like him."

"But why risk getting caught now?" said Tara.

D came in. "Where's Sue? With Jack?"

"Yeah. Our Sue has finally showed her true colors toward our Sparky."

"I think the feeling is mutual. Jack seems pretty dependent on her right now." Tara grinned.  
They all chuckled at the new development with Sue and Jack.

Just as the team was discussing Capano's motives, he entered the hospital.

As Jack opened his eyes Sue was adjusting his pillows and blanket. "Hey" he said weakly. She didn't see him so he touched her arm.

She jumped then smiled. "Hi sleepyhead."

"Been here long?"

"Not very. The doctor said you'll probably sleep a lot today, so don't pay any attention to me. I'm just going to sit here and read."

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable almost anywhere else?"

"I'm fine. I like to watch you sleep."

"Really?"

"Really. It makes me feel better if I know you're safe and I can see you."

"Then I'll try to make you feel better." Jack closed his eyes and was asleep almost immediately.  
Sue smiled again. She stroked his forehead and cheek. Pulling her chair close to the window, she opened her book. She read for a while then she too fell asleep.

"Okay. Who's going with me to see Sparky?"

"Didn't Sue phone to say he had a bad night and will probably sleep most of the day? asked Tara.

"Yeah. Well I've got to see for myself. I'll report back."  
Bobby set off for the hospital.

Capano stood outside Jack's room listening. There were no voices. He peered through the window in the door and only saw Jack, sleeping. He slowly opened the door and stepped in. He looked around the dim room and saw Sue sitting in the corner. Sue felt someone in the room and opened her eyes expecting to see a nurse. She gasped when she saw Capano.

"Tony, what are you doing here? Don't you know every law enforcement agent in DC is looking for you?"

"Just thought I would check up on ol' Jack here."

"Haven't you done enough to him? Just leave him alone. And getaway while you still can."

"So you've finally showed your true feelings for Hudson. I always thought he was protective of you, but here you are watching out for him. Isn't that sweet?"Capano now had a gun in his hand.

The voices had wakened Jack. "Capano, are you crazy? You think you can just barge in here, shoot me, and get away? "

"It's not like you can stop me," he laughed. "Look at you. Can you even move?"

"Sue, leave the room, now."

"Sue, stay put." Tony now pointed the gun at Jack's chest. But Sue took this opportunity to throw her book at Capano, distracting him.  
And as luck and Bobby would have it, Bobby burst into the room, knocking Capano to the floor.  
Jack closed his eyes and sighed. Sue went to him, hugging him tightly. He groaned, but smiled.  
Bobby had Capano handcuffed and still on the floor with his foot on his rump holding him down.

"Well mate, looks like this drongo practically turned himself in. You two alright?"

"Yeah, thanks again, Crash."

Bobby called in the situation to HQ, then addressed Capano. "You hate Sparky that much that you would risk your freedom. Not as smart as I thought you were. But it sure saves me from a long search."

It was three weeks before Jack was allowed to leave the hospital. And he still couldn't get around too well. He had a walking cast on his leg, but because of his broken arm he couldn't use crutches, only a cane. Everything still hurt, just not as bad. Sue came by every day to make sure he was alright, that he ate, and took his meds. Sometimes she spent the night, but she and Jack kept that to themselves. They watched movies, snuggled, and discussed the phenomenon that had led Sue to find him. Everyone at work knew that they were seeing each other, but no one said anything. If they kept their relationship out of the office, D was willing to look the other way. Despite all the pain he had suffered, Jack Hudson felt like a pretty lucky guy.


End file.
